Down Under
by VINAI
Summary: When a mission leads the trio to the mountains, things get a little cold and some concerns are raised. *Set in Forever a Knight 'verse!* Plz R&R! I DONT OWN THEM!


**Down Under**

It was a cold, Winter morning up in the mountains of Northern California. Michael, Kitt and Karr were all on a case together about a couple of teenage punks who think they can rule the roost by breaking into shops during the night. Had the kids not formed a raging mob with their other 'invincible' thinking friends, it would've been an easy job for the local sheriff to take care of.

But, obviously, things got out of hand. _Real_ quick.

And that led to the trio getting their butts (and tires) out the door at a chilly 5:30 in the morning in order to make it to the small mountain town on time to meet with the local sheriff. As you can imagine, the boys weren't too hot on the whole idea, but it's the little sacrifices they made for humanity. Nothing more than an everyday kind of thing.

Currently, the brothers were huddled together out in the parking lot, shivering. The Trans Am chassis' were literally trembling, scanners were messy and erratic and a certain chattering sound left them every now and then.

"W-w-hy i-is i-it s-s-so c-c-cold?" Karr trembled, his circuits frozen solid.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because it's only 32 degrees outside with a breeze?"

Karr gave his little brother a half hearted glare. "Oh yeah. Thanks, wise guy. Like I don't now that already."

Kitt only chuckled. "Happy to be of service."

"Wait a minute. How are you not cold?" His big brother asked him, looking at him skeptically. Kitt seemed to cower a little.

"Uhh, heated CPU? Hehe..."

He narrowed his eyes. "No, that's not it. What do you have?"

"Nothing." He quickly said, curling up tighter.

"Yes, you do. You have something. Now give it!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Kitt, tell me what it is now, or I'll contact Bonnie and have her tell me."

"Go ahead," he said grumpily at him, a childish tone to his voice. "I don't care."

Karr sniffed and made it look like he was walking away to his own CPU, but when Kitt finally relaxed again, he snatched the hidden device from him.

"Hey! That's mine!"

"A heating pad? You have a heating pad and you didn't share it with me?"

"No, why should I? It's not like you wanted to come on this mission. You only did it because you feel the need to watch over me."

Karr became completely serious then, setting the little virtual heating pad down. "What did you say?"

"Admit it, Karr. That's the only reason you came."

"Kitt, why would you think that?" He asked him softly, sitting down in front of him.

Kitt sniffled, looking away from him. "Because, you do it all the time," he told him quietly. "It's obvious. Whenever we're out and about, you're always there. Whether you want to, or not."

"No, Kitt," he pulled Kitt close to him then, cradling the smaller AI close to his chest. "It's never a matter of if I want to do it or not. I do it because I love you. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you and I could've stopped it."

"Then why did you say differently yesterday, when we got into a fight?" The youngest asked, looking up at him.

Karr only sighed. "I was mad, Kitt. You know I don't mean it. And besides, it's not like I drove off. I was still there, just some place different. Alone."

He felt the younger AI snuggle up to him for warmth and comfort. "I know. I just don't like it when we fight. I don't like to be alone. I like to be together, with you."

Karr smiled, holding him tighter. "So do I, little brother. So do I."

Just then, Michael walks out of the building and heads towards the two shivering Trans Ams. He opens Kitt's driver door and immediately gets blasted with the welcoming heat. Though he still kept his heavy jacket on. He couldn't risk losing the attained body heat. It was much too valuable in a situation like this.

"What have you found, Michael?" Kitt asked tentatively.

"Well," he sighed. "Nothing that can bring warmer weather, that's for sure."

Karr groaned over the com. _"Oh for damn's sake,"_ he snapped venomously, making Kitt chuckle. _"This is just ridiculous! Say, I have an idea. How about we call Devon and complain to him that we are on vacation til further notice?"_

Michael smirked. "It sounds like a plan, but we've already told him we would take this case." The tall man chuckled. "However, I do have something that I think will change your minds."

"And what would that be?" Kitt piped in curiously.

"While I was in there, I got a call from Devon and he said that since the cold weather would slow things down with the case, he's given us permission to have some fun. What do ya think?"

There was silence from the AIs as they pondered the offer.

 _"You were messing with us, Knight."_ Karr finally said. Michael laughed.

"It's fun to. But seriously though, what do you think?"

 _"I think we can accept that offer."_ Karr quipped mischievously.

"I agree." Kitt said happily.

"Alright! It's settled then. So what do you guys want to go do first?"

 _"Something that's warm. I'm pretty sure my axles are almost frozen."_ The eldest AI said as they drove away. Kitt following behind, both he and his passenger chuckling.


End file.
